because you loved me
by digiangel1
Summary: here a songfic about harry and hermoine but not what you expect


I dont own Harry Potter our the song so please dont sue me as i have no money.  
  
  
  
  
Hermoine stood at the window watching the sun set. Like countless times before, but this was to be her last. Tomorrow with the rest of the 7th years she'll been leaving Hogwarts. She was thinking about what she was going to say at the graduation ceremony. She could talk about all the good times she had. With Harry and Ron. Thinking of Harry brought a lot of memories good, bad and sad. Tears started to run down her face. He should be here graduation with them, with her. She knew she had to speak of him what he did for them. He died saving the world. Like he was meant to do. But he was still only a child really. He might have looked like a man but at heart he and like the rest of them a child who had yet to live. Before he left he told her he loved her and he would be back. She told him she loved him.  
  
The day of the Graduation. Hermoine stood up. In front of the school, teachers, pupils and parents. "Welcome everyone. As my of my fellow classmates are probably feeling nervous frightened, happy sad. Today we are leaving a place many of us has called home. We've had my memories each of them a special meaning. Today is a start of a new chapter in our lives. We have faced a war that many people lost their lives. So it is only fair that we recognised the people who have died." The hall went totally silent. "Draco Malfoy died saving the life of Ginny Weasly. Neville Longbottom died standing up to Voldermont to give people time to get a way. And Harry Potter for sacrificing his life to save ours." In the hall you heard softy sobbing. "So in memory of Harry Potter I detected this song. It was sung by Celina Dion. Because you loved me.  
  
For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
During the song Hermoine thoughts were on Harry. When she first met him on the train, how he had risked his life to save her from the troll. All their adventures that they had during there 6 and half years at Hogwarts. To her that was to short of a time that they had together.  
  
When the song had finished the whole hall applused. Hermoine wiped the tears from her eyes. She sat down beside Ron how gave her a side cuddle.   
  
On the train. Hermoine and Ron were sitting talking about what they were going to do with their lifes. When at the window they heared a tapping noise at the window. It was Hedwig. "Hidwig what are you doing here" Ron asked the bird. The owl hooted. It had a letter on her leg.  
  
Dear Hermoine and Ron.  
When you are reading this then I'm no longer here. This is just a note to say thank you for been my friends and my family. You treated me as just a normal person. Thank you for sticking by me through the thick and thin. Thank you for just been there we I need you.  
(at this point hermoine was crying)  
Thank you  
Love from Harry  
PS Hermoine I do love you now and forever. Thank you for giving my life meaning. Thank you for loving me. I Love you 


End file.
